Yugi
The only user who can give out stars. Is gonna FOCK. mmd god yugi si the worst person ive ever met Yugi is my mom - Natter user Marik johan is gay FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK FOCK (Quiet music, tense and nearly silent, as the opening logos play...) Warner Bros. Pictures, a TimeWarner Company 4Kids Entertainment Shonen Jump: The World's Most Popular Manga (Open on an ancient tablet, lit by pale, slanting sunlight. It's known as the Tablet of Lost Memories, and it depicts an ancient battle between the Pharaoh and his greatest rival, the sorcerer Seto; above them stands the triumvirate of the three Egyptian Gods surrounding the Millennium Puzzle.) Narrator: Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. (We look closer at the Tablet and its carvings, panning down across its surface to center on the two duelists.) Narrator: They did battle with magic and monsters, for riches and glory. From these shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world. (We focus in even more on the carvings, observing the face, and hair, of this legendary pharaoh.) Narrator: Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical Millennium Items. <1:00> But even *eternity*... Narrator: ...Doesn't last forever. (A harsh breeze rustles through the bushes late at night. Black clouds are racing by in the skies of Domino City, as we zero in on a small, innocuous, familiar game shop.) (In his room on the second story of the tiny game shop, Yugi doesn't notice the roiling clouds as he hunches over his desk, working late into the night by the light of his desk lamp.) Narrator: It was never to happen, and for five thousand years, it never did. (A disembodied shadow flits across the spines of books and the surfaces of scrawled notes taped to them, the lamp, and the walls. The notes are scribbles and diagrams; the book spines read, 'Tha Hodaka', 'BOOK', 'A...U', 'East Africa Mexico Angeies', 'Jetear Vaov... VOHE NU', 'SU', 'WEDNE', and 'JUNIO'. Yugi, of course, doesn't notice the shadow as he continues to tinker and attempt to fit together the golden puzzle pieces in his hands.) Narrator: The secrets of the Millennium Puzzle remained safely beyond reach, within the imponderable conundrum of its intricate design. (Yugi frowns, looks over at the other pieces sitting on his desk around a golden box, looks from one of the pieces he's holding to the other, then consults a sheaf of notes. The shadow passes behind him.) Narrator: For a boy named Yugi, the mystery of the Millennium Puzzle remains just that; the solution, if one exists, eludes him, as it did those that came before. (Yugi thinks for a moment, then groans in frustration. He puts down the pieces and scratches the back of his head, fidgeting out his vexation.) Yugi: Ugh! Narrator: But *this* time, Fate has played a hand in bringing the Puzzle and *this person* together. (Through the skylight above Yugi's desk, the thick, marbled black clouds continue to boil overhead, and flashes of lightning can be seen behind them. Thunder crashes...) (Halfway across the world, though, the fierce noonday sun bakes the great pyramids of Egypt.) Narrator: It was *never* to happen. And for five thousand years, it never did. (Somewhere on this harsh landscape, figures of men and trucks stand out against the sandstone and dust. Several archaeologists and workers labor away at a dig site.) Narrator: But while the desert does its best to conceal that which should remain buried, it eventually yields <2:00> its most ancient and *terrible* secrets... (Deep in the tomb around which the dig team is grouped, two of their number have managed to chip and tunnel through a wall. What they see on the other side amazes them. It's a mummy sarcophagus, depicting a man with a dog's head, and the sarcophagus is wrapped in thick chains and bound to the wall. One of the men exclaims--) - Ah! We've found it! The Lost Tomb of Anubis! (Thunder and lightning rage in the clouds, and a lightning bolt breaks out of them and lashes across the sky. Indoors, Yugi pores over his notes, his work lit up by the occasional flash of lightning. He puts down a piece of paper and picks up a puzzle piece, sits and thinks a moment, then keeps working away quietly.) (Back in Egypt, more members of the archaeological team have joined the first two and their mummy. Two men labor to widen the doorway they made into the chamber, while two more examine the sarcophagus closer, holding up flashlights to see it better. One of the latter speaks, and the other responds.) - Professor, what do you make of this? - Amazing! What possessed them to put the sarcophagus in *chains*? (Yugi slides another piece of the Puzzle into place, and the piece seems to glow briefly. It's really starting to come together now. Yugi's face brightens.) Yugi: Hey, all right! Maybe, *this* one next... (Yugi keeps working, oblivious to a sinister, fiery form of light and shadow watching over his shoulder, drawing close enough to him to strike. Now there's only one piece left to place, and one place left for it to go; Yugi has it almost solved! The near-completed Puzzle glows and sparkles, and Yugi is delighted at his success; he still doesn't notice the unnatural shadow circling around him.) Yugi: Yeah! One to go...! I've almost solved the Millennium Puzzle...! (He looks over at the golden box that contained the pieces of the Puzzle, including its central design, a simple symbol of an eye.) (One of the archaeologists carefully examines the same symbol on the wall of this tomb.) - Now what have we here? (When he touches it, however lightly, a hidden door opens behind it, leading into a chamber in which a pyramid-shaped pendant made of blue glass is sitting on a pedestal. It, too, has the eye symbol, but the center of the eye is dark red. <3:00> The archaeologists stare for a moment, then enter the chamber. In the chained sarcophagus, the petrified mummy's mouth is open, as though in a silent scream!) Yugi: Grandpa is sure gonna be surprised when he sees I figured this puzzle out all by myself! (He reaches over into the golden box, and finds the last, central piece.) Yugi: The last piece. This is it! (He places the final piece in place, and light streams from the cracks around it.) (A red glimmer of light appears in the mummy's eyes. The archaeologists gasp aloud as the door they opened swings shut again on its own, trapping them inside. They shout for help, but no one can hear.) (Yugi holds the completed Puzzle before him as it shines brighter.) Yugi: Huh! Awesome! I did it! The Millennium Puzzle's complete! (Winds blow around him, even indoors, and a bright, golden light shoots out into the sky through the skylight.) (In response, the red center of the eye on the blue glass pyramid in the tomb also glows, radiating malice. The archaeologists are desperately trying to pry the door to the chamber open with a shovel. Debris rains from the ceiling, both in their chamber and outside it with the mummy, and whispered chanting in an ancient language can be heard; by the way, all ancient chanting in this transcript is spelled phonetically, and is as accurate as possible.) Anubis (VO): Shah-na'i, mehsoud, sou-eie, sah-na'i em pehr-wee... (Inside the chamber, the ceiling is starting to collapse and the archaeologists are freaking out!) - What's going on?! (The chanting continues, seemingly from nowhere.) Anubis (VO): Sechem, mecheroud... (The chamber collapses, and the hidden door explodes outward; there's no way the men trapped inside could have survived. The chanting voice laughs malevolently.) Anubis (VO): Bah... hohahahahahahahaha...! <4:00> (Outside the tomb, an unnatural storm is blowing. Men run for cover as the winds smash huge boulders into the cliffside, cause rockslides, and stir the sand to a frenzy. The ground caves in beneath their truck, and it and the men huddling near it fall through. Everyone's shouting.) - We still have men in there! - This tomb is cursed!! - Aaaaaaagh!!! (The mountain in which they were digging, the whole mountain, seems to collapse on itself and sink to the ground. Above, the clouds are thick with dust and sand, and lightning sparks between them. The evil-sounding chanting is speeding up.) Anubis (VO): Hehbah, mehshahree-ankh, neb-em-tah! Ah-ken-ee, het nebet, sh'sah-ah, mm-chear, rempet-kah! (Meanwhile, the red eye of the blue pyramid in the tomb is seething with red and purple energy...) (And the Millennium Puzzle shakes in Yugi's hands.) Yugi: Hey, what gives...? (Red and purple streams of light burst from the Millennium Puzzle, as Yugi gasps in awe and fear. What's going on?! The different lights diverge and solidify into vicious monsters standing around him. Yugi stands there openmouthed as two more monsters appear at his back. A very mean-looking Kuriboh walks up to him on the floor, and leaps for him; Yugi raises an arm to defend himself. By now he's surrounded by monsters TPyr_id1: Morinphen, Crawling Dragon, Fairy's Gift, and maybe Doll of Demise. Kuriboh jumps to attack Yugi, and the Puzzle starts to radiate light. Yugi looks down at it, too surprised to be afraid. He flinches, then cries out--) Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh...!! (As the word is spoken, the voice speaking it grows deeper. The Puzzle shines even brighter and when the light clears, there is a new presence standing there; he looks very similar to Yugi, but taller, more confident, even regal. There is a golden eye glowing on his forehead. He stands at the center of this crowd of monsters, powerful and unafraid. Some other monsters and Kuriboh watch him uncertainly. Then Kuriboh screeches in his face; he doesn't twitch or even look at it. A ring of light appears around his feet, a breeze from it stirring his hair and clothes straight upward. He grips the Millennium Puzzle and gestures with his other arm, banishing all of them with a supreme command--) Yugi (Yami): Shadow-creatures, begone!! I command you! Return to the dark realm from whence you came! (Arcs of light shoot up from the circle at his feet and seem to hurt the monsters; then the light grows to an all-engulfing blaze, which then subsides back into the Millennium Puzzle. When the light fades and leaves the room in darkness, the monsters, and the other Yugi, are gone. The innocuous and unsuspecting kid who solved the most elusive and dangerous puzzle of the ages looks around; he's standing alone in his bedroom, in the pale light from the night sky through the skylight. He looks at the Millennium Puzzle.) Narrator: It was never to happen, and after five thousand years, it *did*. And with it, the shadow games begin again... (In the sky above, the black clouds roil, and lightning cracks the air. Another lightning bolt strikes, and begins an opening sequence. Flames move against a dark orange background, and 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' appears in golden light against them, with its kanji characters behind it, partially hidden by flames. In slim black letters, 'THE MOVIE' appears under that. The flames mostly dissipate, and by now the background has turned black.) (We zoom out of this through the red eye of the blue glass pyramid, and it rotates away, against a background of blue fire and light. Hieroglyphic letters shimmer against the background as the blue pyramid turns above them, and with a pulse of light from it, the letters transform into English: 'PYRAMID OF LIGHT'. The blue pyramid rushes toward the camera, and blackout.) CHAPTER 2: REMATCH WITH SETO KAIBA <5:52> (Open on a video screen, then pan down to a bar somewhere. Several patrons, a couple of them completely distracted from their game of pool, are watching the screen. It shows TV series footage of Yugi's past duels; Yugi shows Exodia's head, and soon the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are facing down the Forbidden One, and get vaporized.) Announcer (via speakers): ...In the three short years since he started playing Duel Monsters-- (Elsewhere, someone's watching the same thing on a small handheld video screen in the middle of the afternoon. The narration continues, though the sound quality is tinny and quiet. On the screen, the footage continues with the debut of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then we draw back to see a scene of several bystanders chillin' on the sidewalk, and I have a feeling more than one of them is watching this, unaware that the guy next to him is doing the exact same thing.) Announcer (via speakers): -- Yugi Muto has risen to international stardom, by becoming the <6:00> worldwide Duel Monsters-- (The same thing is also playing on a booming loudspeaker at what looks like a convention somewhere. One guy there slots his deck into the duel disk on his arm, and holds it up proudly, showing his friend, looking excited. The guy with the duel disk is wearing a jacket in Yugi's usual style, and his friend seems to have halfway attempted to emulate Yugi's distinctive hair.) Announcer (via speakers): --card-playing champion! But what makes this young man such a talented duelist? Is it his-- (A crowd watches this outside somewhere, right after sunset, on about five different video screens, some of them rotating cubes. The announcer's voice echoes a bit. Yugi's face, then Slifer the Sky Dragon appears on the screen. Some people in the crowd wear duel disks on their arms, and look a bit disgruntled.) Announcer (via speakers): --masterful strategies, or does the secret lie in the powerful God Cards he's assembled in his deck? (In the middle of a dark city, another crowd is watching a giant screen on the side of a building; other screens on other buildings nearby are showing the same thing. On screen, Slifer looses a blast from its second mouth, and Obelisk punches.) Announcer (via speakers): Whatever the reason, Yugi has proved his dueling prowess-- (In yet another city, or a different part of the same one, a crowd gathers around a smaller screen on the side of a smaller building. On screen, Marik Ishtar solemnly concedes defeat at the end of the Battle City tournament and hands Yugi a card.) Announcer (via speakers): --time and again! He has reigned victorious in the most prestigious tournaments, including the Duelist Kingdom competition-- (On a rooftop above, in some small cafe, Mai Valentine stirs her orange iced drink with a green straw. She wears a white jacket and black gloves, and watches the screen below, looking bitter and uneasy, deep hurt showing in her eyes. She looks away and sips her drink.) (In the middle of another downtown area at night, the crowds watch the big screen as, on it, Yugi's Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman raises his staff high and unleashes waves of magical armageddon in his final move of the Battle City semifinal match against Kaiba. Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor can be seen sitting on the edge of a brick planter box nearby, decidedly *not* looking at the screen. They look bitter and resentful.) Announcer (via speakers): -- And most recently, the Battle City Finals, where once again-- (A big tough guy watches this on his private TV at home, his duel disk on the TV table beside him; the sound quality is less resounding and echoey than the large public screens. The screen shows Yugi exchanging a high-five with Joey at the end of the Battle City tournament, as Tristan, Téa, and Duke gather around.) Announcer (via speakers): --Yugi defeated former champ Seto Kaiba, to win it all. (The blue glare of the TV reflects on the guy's sunglasses; in this transcript, I will call this character 'Sunglasses' after this distinctive characteristic.) Sunglasses: Gimme a break, I bet I could duel *circles* around this little high-school pipsqueak! (In a humble street too narrow for cars, a crowd of all ages, including an old woman leaning over a cane, has gathered at a market stand with a TV. Several people wear cone-shaped sun hats, and one person in the crowd is wearing a duel disk.) Announcer (via speakers): Yugi says his success is due to his grandfather's coaching, and to his belief in the Heart of the Cards. (On the screen, Marik hands Yugi the Winged Dragon of Ra card. A young man in the crowd, wearing a blue Chinese-style shirt, speaks bitterly under his breath. I'll call him 'Periwinkle' in this transcript, after the color of his attire. The other spectators don't hear him grumble--) Periwinkle: If he'd play me for those God Cards, I'd take that chump down in a flash! (On screen now is Yugi, standing at the bottom of the screen with the three gigantic Egyptian Gods looming above him. We are now watching the broadcast on a TV screen above a currently empty stage at a club or bar. It looks like most of the patrons are duelists, each with his or her own duel disk. A couple of them stand at the sight of the three Egyptian Gods when they appear onscreen.) Announcer (via speakers): But others say it is the three Egyptian God Cards that make Yugi virtually unbeatable. (The duelists in the club look determined; they check their decks and secure their duel disks, some glaring at the screen with willful stubbornness. They take that as a challenge.) Announcer (via speakers): And so, the gauntlet is thrown; can *anyone*-- (We return to the streets of a big city at night, screens on the sides of several buildings each showing Yugi standing on the dueling field during his semifinal match with Kaiba, defiant to the last. The speakers boom with the announcer's voice.) Announcer (via speakers): -- defeat Yugi Muto, and his unstoppable Egyptian God Cards? (Lightning crashes above in a sky purplish-blue with clouds. Those same three Egyptian Gods are standing shoulder-to-wing: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. And, not standing even as high as Obelisk's knee, a familiar duelist--) <7:00> Yugi (Yami): You wanted a rematch, Seto Kaiba? (Lightning crashes again. They seem to be standing in an ancient ruin.) Yugi (Yami): You've *got* one! (Lightning crashes again. Opposite him stands Seto Kaiba, and at Kaiba's back is one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.) Kaiba: And *this* time things are gonna end differently, you pompous windbag! (As the two rivals face off, sparks seem to shoot from their eyes. Kaiba's lifepoints stand at 1300, and Yugi's at 2200.) Yugi (Yami): Even *you* must admit that your Blue-Eyes White Dragon is *powerless* against my Egyptian God Cards. (Kaiba draws a card.) Kaiba: Make all the smug pronouncements you like, but *know this*-- there's got to be a way to beat your God Cards, and I won't stop until I find it! Yugi (Yami): Ugh... (Kaiba raises a card to the sky.) Kaiba: Now! I activate the magic card, "Polymerization"! (His one Blue-Eyes on the field rises into the sky, and holograms of two more Blue-Eyes cards follow it.) Kaiba: This allows me to fuse my three dragons together, to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ultimate Dragon 4500/// Kaiba: Huough! (With a grunt of effort, Kaiba leaps and stands on the brow of his mighty beast.) Kaiba: And that's just for starters! (Yugi looks up at him, and he's starting to look worried; what else is Kaiba planning?) Kaiba: Next, I'll play a magic card that doubles my Dragon's attack points-- "Megamorph"! (Kaiba's dragon grows bigger and taller, bursting the wall of the ruined colosseum in which they're battling. Kaiba is still standing on its center head, and compared to that head, he's looking very tiny. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack points now read 9000.) Kaiba: Now my Blue-Eyes is more powerful than any monster on the field! <8:00> Yugi (Yami): There's more to power than just *attack points*! Kaiba: Ha! And just what is *that* supposed to mean? Yugi (Yami): It *means* my Egyptian God Cards possess powers far beyond mere *monsters*! Kaiba: They *wha*...?! Yugi (Yami): By sacrificing *two* of them, I can bestow upon the third, *infinite strength*!! (Slifer and Ra begin to glow, and both evaporate into glittering mist. Kaiba watches, eyes narrowed against the sudden wind.) Kaiba: Ugh! They're *melding*! Pooling their energy! (Obelisk absorbs the power, and his blue stone skin turns a rather fearsome maroon-red. His attack points read infinity. Yugi leaps to Obelisk's shoulder.) Yugi (Yami): Hah! Now my *Obelisk the Tormentor* is the strongest monster in play! (Showdown. Obelisk and Blue-Eyes, both at the height of their power. Kaiba hesitates, then plunges onward, hoping against hope.) Kaiba: No! I can beat your God Cards! I won't lose to you again!! (Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon gears up to attack, each of its three mouths creating a fireball of a different color.) Yugi (Yami): Obelisk the Tormentor-- show him what *true* power is all about!! (Obelisk's fists begin to glow white, power coming off from them in waves.) Yugi (Yami): Attack, with Fist of Fury!!! (Obelisk lunges forward; Blue-Eyes retaliates with a tri-colored blast, and the two forces collide in the center and explode. <9:00> Yugi and Kaiba grit their teeth, each determined to win; the air around them flashes blue and red. Obelisk's blast pushes Blue-Eyes' attack backward; desperation shows in Kaiba's eyes.) Kaiba: No! My Dragon!! (Blue-Eyes' blast dissipates, and Obelisk's attack hits it full in the chest. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roars its pain, sparking and crackling in a sea of white light. Blue-Eyes' image shatters to pieces, and a tinny buzzer can be heard.) Kaiba: Ugh...! No-o-o-o--!! (As Kaiba shouts, the sound begins to break up, then the screen shows static; that match wasn't happening in real life. Electricity crackles through the air and someone's frantically typing on a keyboard.) Computer voice: System overload. System overload. - The simulation is malfunctioning!! (Three KaibaCorp techies in labcoats are frantically dealing with their computers, which are exploding or near enough, shooting off sparks and smoke. They're sitting in a control booth we might recognize as the same one from which they oversaw the final test of the Battle City duel disk system. And behind their desk, arms folded and looking none too pleased, stands the real Seto Kaiba. A guy in a labcoat with a black mustache and beard that goes all the way around his face, with long black hair, speaks.) - Ugh... I'm sorry, Mister Kaiba, but I was *certain* that our calculations were correct *this* time, sir! (Another labcoat stands, starting to sweat at the look on Kaiba's face.) - If you just give us one more chance, sir-- (Mokuba is standing next to his big brother, and looks up at him miserably; there's no talking to Seto when he's like this. Kaiba angrily looks down his nose at the techies.) Kaiba: So you can fail again? Sorry. (Black hair looks terrified.) - *Please*, sir, we're close to postulating a winning stratagem! Kaiba: Well if I were you, I'd start *postulating* myself a *new job*!! - Ugh...! Kaiba: You've had more than enough time to find a way to beat Yugi's Egyptian God Cards; but as usual, I'll have to do it *myself*! Now get out! (Kaiba stalks out of the control booth. Mokuba looks at the floor; this is serious.) Mokuba: Oh, *man*. (Kaiba walks out into the hallway, whose outside wall is all windows, offering a vista that includes ocean and a domed stadium on a nearby hilltop.) Kaiba (think): There's gotta be *some* way to defeat Yugi's God Cards. And I think I know where to start looking. CHAPTER 3: MAXIMILLION'S DREAM <10:00> (Night. A pale full moon tinges the wispy clouds with light, and sparkles on the water below. On an island somewhere is a mansion with red rooftops that looks a bit like a castle, complete with a bridge over the water to another, smaller mansion. Inside, moonlight shines through the filmy curtains, and in a fancy canopy bed, Maximillion Pegasus is asleep. He winces at the small amount of light as the curtains rustle aside and moonlight hits his face, but he doesn't awaken as a figure enters the room, only visible from the way light distorts around it. As this humanoid figure crosses the room, soft chanting can again be heard...) Anubis (VO): Heh'ga neu, nah-sss... (The figure opens a cabinet, inside which sits a leather chest. The chanting continues, and the lock pops open.) Anubis (VO): Sha'ah ehn... (The figure places a single card on top of the Duel Monsters deck in the case, and the card lights up, then the glow sinks into the deck; the card has shuffled itself in.) Anubis (VO): Mehsoud... hmhmhmhmhmhm... (Across the room, Pegasus' dreams seem to have grown troubled.) Pegasus: Ugh... Anubis (VO): Hahahahahahaha.... (In his dream, Pegasus is standing alone on a plane of sand, in a sort of twilight. He looks around, and looks up, surprised. Chanting can be heard...) Pegasus: Huh...? Anubis (VO): Sechem, mecherou' hehm-bah... (Pegasus is looking at the three Egyptian Gods-- Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra-- suspended in the air above him.) Pegasus: The God Cards...? (Twinkling golden lights rise from the sand like stars; Pegasus startles at their touch and raises an arm to shield himself as the twinkly lights rise up and surround the Egyptian Gods. The chanting continues, repeating a single phrase in a steady, pounding rhythm.) Anubis (VO): Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. (As the chanting continues, growing in volume and intensity, Obelisk growls with pain, and Slifer and Ra react likewise with roars.) Anubis (VO): Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. <11:00> Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem! (As Pegasus watches in consternation, the three Egyptian Gods are imprisoned within a glowing pyramid of sparkling golden stars, which transforms into one made of blue glass, with a red gem as the center of its golden eye. The red gem starts to glow.) Anubis (VO): Pehteh...! (At the sight of that glowing eye, Pegasus sits up in his bed, gasping for breath, his single eye wide and face covered with sweat.) Pegasus: Ohh... what a horrible nightmare...! (He hears an owl hoot outside the window and startles.) Pegasus: Huh?! (He climbs out of bed, and walks to the window, trying to calm down.) Pegasus (ruefully): That's it; no white wine spritzers before bedtime for *me*. (He pulls aside the curtain and looks out the window, still troubled, at the moonlight on the sea and the surrounding forested islets.) Pegasus: Looks peaceful enough... yet I sense chaos...! I may have lost my Millennium Eye some time ago... but I can still see that something terrible is about to unfold! (As he speaks, he is oblivious to the cabinet behind him, containing the magically doctored deck...) CHAPTER 4: LET THE GAMES BEGIN <11:40> (The Game Shop, day. Yugi's grandpa is sitting behind the counter, reading the paper.) Grandpa: Ah?! 'Bout *time* the museum got a decent display of Egyptian artifacts... (A full transcript of the on-screen content of the newspaper can be found in the appendices to this transcript. His paper tells about a museum exhibit of Egyptian artifacts, including a picture of the sarcophagus that was once found in chains and the blue pyramid of Pegasus' nightmare. Grandpa spots that, and gasps) Grandpa: Hey! That looks just like a Millennium Item! Unh. *This* I gotta see! (Aerial of Domino City. <12:00>. We pan from the KaibaCorp Building, identifiable from its characteristic architecture, across to the domed building we saw earlier, and it's the latter we focus in on. Rotors whir, machines open up and buzz to life. We hear a voice over a radio.) - (via radio) This is Flight Command. Initiating duel dome launch conversion. Over. (Mokuba is on another radio. The building's dome is beginning to split into engineered pieces, open its roof to the sky. A control booth zooms to the top of the dome's arc via a sort of 'spine' of the building that isn't moving or folding up.) Mokuba (via radio): Roger, Dome Command. Prepare all stations for immediate dragon flight. Over. - (via radio) That's affirmative. We show Mister Kaiba now approaching primary flight deck. (Mokuba is standing in the control booth, behind three anonymous techies turning dials and flipping switches. The younger Kaiba is poker-faced and serious.) (The Blue-Eyes White Jet, an airplane designed to look like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, is rising to liftoff position via an elevator. Seto Kaiba puts on a blue helmet with a grey-tinted visor.) Kaiba: Begin complete systems check at once. - (via radio) Roger. Vector gauge. - (via radio) Check. - (via radio) Navigation sensors. - (via radio) Check. (Kaiba scans the controls in front of him, taking in every detail; the lights flash across his visor. Above him, the sky comes into view on either side of the central spine of the dome's roof. A video screen in the stadium boots up with a 'KC' logo.) Kaiba: Ready the launch pad. - (via radio) Yes, sir! Opening hangar doors... (A huge panel on the floor opens; a guy is standing at the edge of the moving portion, waving air-traffic batons to guide it.) (As the door opens and the Blue-Eyes White Jet is lifted to the ground level, the instrumental intro to the song 'You're Not Me' begins to play. The traffic control guy gets out of the way as it is rotated to line up the skis on its 'feet' with grooves in the floor. The 'KC' logo on the screen behind it, the Blue-Eyes White Jet now faces open sky ahead and endless ocean below.) - (via radio) Blue-Eyes White Jet, you are cleared for takeoff! Kaiba: Activating main thrusters! (Kaiba pulls back a lever, and the engines on the back of the Jet's wings roar to life. Kaiba's visor shows several data readouts, and is presently targeting the end of the runway. A video feed of Mokuba appears in the upper left corner.) Mokuba (via radio): I hope you know what you're doing, big brother. <13:00> Kaiba: I was just hoping the same thing. (Kaiba pushes another lever forward and the Jet is zooming on its skis down the runway at top speed.) (The Blue-Eyes White Jet detaches its skis and flies beyond the end of the runway, up and away from Domino City, with Kaiba in the cockpit on its brow.) (Kaiba flies on, eyes straight ahead, determined and purposeful, mind far away. His eyes narrow in slight frustration at his thoughts.) (The Blue-Eyes White Jet soars onward, flames blazing from its wing-engines. Instrumental. Kaiba keeps flying, leaving twin contrails against the clouds.) (Kaiba flies over a little town nestled between sea cliffs with several piers, inland over a larger city... And at last he's flying amongst forested islets, over sparkling ocean.) (The BEWJ skims the water, racing for Pegasus' island mansion.) (<14:00> As the music fades, the Blue-Eyes White Jet hovers to a smooth landing on an empty patio in front of the mansion, probably intended for receiving guests.) (Pegasus is sitting on a lounge chair by a pool wearing a cream-white robe. Croquet, his right-hand goon from Duelist Kingdom, in his usual suit, is attending him.) Croquet: Your red wine spritzer, sir. Pegasus: Merci, Croquet. (Croquet pours the wine then walks away. Pegasus sips, then notices the reflection in his wine glass: Kaiba, who seems to be in about as good a mood as he ever is when anywhere near Pegasus.) Pegasus: Hm. Ah... can it *be*? (stands) My *dear* friend Kaiba-boy! Kaiba: *Spare* me the pleasantries, Pegasus. You and I have *never* been friends, so let's not start *pretending* that we are. Pegasus: Oh, my. Sounds like someone needs a hug. Kaiba: No thanks. But since you mention it, there is *something* I need. (intensely) Listen-- I've come to your little fantasy island in search of a card powerful enough to beat Yugi's three Egyptian God Cards. Pegasus: And you believe *I* might have this all-powerful, god-smiting card because...? Kaiba: Because you created the *game*, Pegasus. Pegasus: Once upon a time, Kaiba-boy, but I'm *retired* now. The only things I create *these* days are places like this for the fishies to enjoy. Kaiba: I *know* you, Pegasus. You created the God Cards, and would have never let them out of your sweaty little hands-- (Pegasus' eye flashes at the insult.) Kaiba: -- Unless you'd *also* created a way to beat them... *just in case*. <15:00> Pegasus: Oh, very well. I confess... I may have *one* card that would help, but *you can't have it*. Kaiba: What?! Pegasus: Hmhm. I'm sorry, Kaiba-boy, but I don't think *you* deserve it. True, I may not *see* as well as I once did... (Pegasus puts a hand to where his left eye, and after that the Millennium Eye, once rested, on the side of his face usually concealed by his hair. Kaiba winces and makes a face, either at the sight of the empty eye socket or at his painful memories of the Millennium Eye.) Kaiba: Ugh... (When we see his face again, Pegasus is smugly covering the eye socket with his hand; having gotten the reaction he intended, he then lets his hair fall back into place.) Pegasus: ... But to be honest, it doesn't take a magic eye to see just how thoroughly Yugi has trounced your sorry behind again and again. Quite frankly it's *embarrassing*. Kaiba: Well since I'm such a disappointment, you should have no trouble-- defeating me in a duel!! Pegasus: And why would *I* duel *you*? (Kaiba reaches into his blazer and pulls out his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.) Kaiba: Because if you'll put up the card I need to beat Yugi, I'll wager *these*. Pegasus: Wow. You'd risk your precious Blue-Eyes White Dragons just for a chance to trounce little Yugi? My, my, *my*, seems you're even more *desperate* than I thought. (Pegasus' brown-copper eye is shrewd and calculating.) Pegasus: Well, I *guess* I could dust off my deck. Hmhmhm. Kaiba, my dear and devious friend-- let the games begin! (Pegasus sets down his wineglass on the small table. We glimpse the wine bottle's label, which reads 'Chateau Pegasus, 1982'.) CHAPTER 5: JOEY <15:52> (The school bell rings; the clock tower on the front of the building reads 4 PM. Students can be heard chattering and yelling. Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey, all in their school uniforms, are ambling down the front walk toward the gate. A couple students are running past them.) Téa: Hmm, wonder what all the commotion's about? Joey: Dunno. But I haven't seen this many people runnin' from school <16:00> since they served Meatloaf Surprise last year! (A crowd is gathered at the school gate; students are clustered on one side of the open gate, mystified by the ten or fifteen assorted people gathered in front of it, a couple of them familiar, wearing duel disks, or both. Joey and Tristan peer over the crowd.) Joey: What in the...? (Yugi jumps up and down behind them; he's so short, he hasn't a prayer of seeing over the top of the crowd.) Yugi: Lemme see! Joey: Wonder who these guys're all waitin' for? (Yugi shoves his way past Joey and to the front of the crowd.) Sunglasses: It's *him*! (Yugi, nudging between two other students, freezes; he is suddenly the subject of intense scrutiny by the assorted crowd before the gate. The guy speaking is the one with the sunglasses who was watching the television broadcast in his home theater.) Sunglasses: Toldja he's a lot smaller than on TV! - Me first! Let me at 'im! (The small mob of duelists rushes forward, to Yugi's panic. One kid with spiky blonde hair, wearing a duel disk, reaches for Yugi, even when crammed between two others in the crowd, and exclaims--) Blond kid: Please, just give me one shot at those God Cards-- (Another duelist, this one in his late teens, shoves the kid aside; this is the young man with the periwinkle Chinese-style shirt from earlier.) Periwinkle: Get outta my way, if anyone gets the God Cards it's *me*! (Joey and Tristan crowd in on either side of Yugi, getting between him and the crowd. The students behind them are watching the spectacle or trying to get through the gate; a couple in front are helping Joey and Tristan shove back the crowd.) Yugi: Help me!! Téa: What's going on with these guys?! Tristan: Life at the top, Téa. Everyone knows *Yugi's* the best duelist around, so they all wanna piece of 'im, *and* those God Cards! Joey: Téa! Try an' sneak Yuge out around back, while we hold them off! Téa: You sure? Joey: Yeah, me n' Tristan'll handle things here. Yugi: Thanks, Joey. Téa: You can thank him later, let's *go* Yugi! Yugi: Ah- hey! (Téa grabs Yugi by the backpack and practically drags him away; from the look on her face, she takes the crowd's treatment of him personally, and if he won't stand up for himself, she will! Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan are back-to-back, ready to take on the crowd.) Joey: The usual plan, T? Tristan: On three, partner! Both: Ugggh, *three*! (They start running, ready to fight their way through the crowd, but the crowd parts to let them pass.) - Quick, after 'em! Sunglasses: Forget about those nobodies. (Joey and Tristan turn to face the crowd, ready to fight.) Tristan: Now wait just a minute!! Joey: Wha'd you say?! (The guy with the sunglasses is standing at the front of the crowd, and responds.) Sunglasses: I *said*, you're *nobody*. <17:00> Blond kid: Yeah, that's right! And everybody *knows* it, too! Periwinkle: Well just everybody who's *anybody*, that is! Joey: Listen up! Nobody, but nobody, calls *me* a nobody, ya buncha nobodies! Got that?! Sunglasses: Outta the way, we wanna take on Yugi, not *you*. Blond kid: Yeah, right! Periwinkle: We want the King of Games, not the king of *lame*! Blond kid: The Duel Monsters champ, not *chump!* Sunglasses: The master of the gods, not the master of the clods. (Joey indignantly cleans an ear with his pinky.) Joey: 'Ey! I think I get the point a'ready! But'cha gotta prove yaselves first by duelin' a top contender-- an' I think I *know* one. Tristan (blankly): Seto Kaiba? Joey: *Me*! Joey Wheeler! So if ya wanna get to the King a' Games you'll have to go through *me*, the ah, (puts on an imitation) da *Godfather a' Games*, capiche? (Joey straps on his duel disk and activates it, smiling confidently. He holds his arm out straight and two projectors shoot from the sides, gliding on small folded-out bat wings to land on either side of the duel. They unfold, ready to project holograms.) Joey: A'right! So who wants some!! Sunglasses: *I* want some. Won't take long. (Sunglasses steps forward, brandishing his duel disk, and faces off against Joey on the pavement in front of the school gate.) Sunglasses: Let's do this. Joey: Okay. Ladies first. Sunglasses: Huh. *Funny*. (draws) Take *this*! <18:00> I summon Injection Fairy Lily, *in attack mode*! Fairy Lily 400/1500/L3/earth/spellcaster/effect (Injection Fairy Lily is a cute female fairy with feathery pink wings, pink hair, and a nurse's hat. She carries a hypodermic needle that's taller than she is.) Injection Fairy Lily: Hi there! Joey: Heh? Sunglasses: Eeuggghhh-uggh! Let's give 'im a checkup, Lily! Injection Fairy Lily: Say 'ah'! Joey: Aaah! What the?! Nnnyggh-yaaaaa-aaa-aaa-aa-aaaaaaaah!!! (Lily has just cheerfully stabbed him in the rear with her giant needle. I identify the card Joey dropped as Gearfried the Iron Knight.) (Later, Joey faces off against the blond kid. He has Rocket Warrior, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Little-Winguard, and Baby Dragon on the field, up against the kid's Fenrir and Inpachi.) Blond kid: I sacrifice Fenrir and Inpachi to summon Maju Garzett! Garzett //// (Maju Garzett is a big, nasty fiend monster, half furry, half skeletal.) Blond kid: Attack! Sludge Regurgitate! (Maju Garzett regurgitates sludge of a bright purple shade, and melts Gearfried.) Joey: Hey! Didn't nobody ever teach you ya *say* it, not *spray it*?! (mutters) Some manners... (draw) Huh boy-- *now* you're in trouble!! I sacrifice Baby Dragon, Rocket Warrior, and Little-Winguard, to summon Gilford the Lightning!! the Lightning //// Joey: Which *means* all the monsters you got out on the field are *destroyed*, pal! <19:00> Lightning Sword! (Gilford raises his mighty sword and zaps Maju Garzett with lightning; it's toast.) Blond kid: Aw, *nuts*! Joey: Ha haha! Maybe *now* you'll have the proper respect for Joey, the Godfather a' Games! (Just then, Yugi and Téa peer out from behind a corner at Joey's back.) Yugi: Is the coast clear yet, Joey? (The crowd notices him.) Periwinkle: Hey, it's Yugi! He's back! (The crowd is back to being an angry mob. Téa grabs Yugi by the shoulder of his jacket and drags him away.) Téa: Let's go, Yugi! Yugi: Aaa-aa-aah! (One guy at the front of the crowd, he's been here the whole time, is wearing a business suit and a Mexican wrestling mask. He's speaking now as the angry mob charges Yugi.) - Ya better watch out, rrrgh, we're gonna getcha...! (The angry mob is running down the street. About a block behind them, Joey and Tristan lie trampled on the ground, eyes spiraling.) Tristan (sarcastic): Yeah... they respect ya... Joey: I coulda been a condenda'...! CHAPTER 6: MONSTROUS COMBINATIONS <19:37> (Yugi and Téa run down the street; Téa pulls Yugi by the hand around a corner.) Téa: Quick! Yugi, this way! (They turn the corner and stick to the wall, hiding; the mob of duelists is now milling around the park.) Yugi: Whoa! Those guys just won't give up! We need to find a place to hide, someplace where we'll be safe from that Duel Monster mob... (Téa looks over her shoulder and spots the Domino Museum.) Yugi: Someplace they'd never look... (Téa looks determined; she has a plan.) (Pegasus' holographic duel arena is set in a large stone dungeon, complete with old bronze chandelier attached to a chain. It's a full-scale holographic arena, similar to the ones used in Duelist Kingdom, before the invention of duel disks, with dueling stations at each end. The field divisions and holographic projectors at the corners are flickering to life. The room also contains a wooden table with two chairs, at which Kaiba and Pegasus are currently standing.) Pegasus: So what do you think, Kaiba-boy? Is this the latest in duel arena technology or *what*? <20:00> Kaiba: This place is an outdated joke. But then, so're you, so I suppose it fits. (Each places his briefcase on the table; Pegasus' is wood and leather, Kaiba's is sleek metal.) Pegasus: Now, now, Kaiba, let's not get *nasty*; not just *yet*, anyhow. Kaiba: Look. Enough small-talk-- (In a flash, they're at either end of the arena.) Kaiba and Pegasus: Let's duel! (Both duelists start with 4000 lifepoints; Kaiba is at the blue end of the arena, and Pegasus at the red end.) Pegasus: *I'll* start things off! (Pegasus draws, and looks at his card.) Pegasus: Oh *dear*, I'm *afraid* you're about to enter into a world of *pain*, Kaiba-boy. (Pegasus' lifepoints fall to 3000) A world of chaos! A world of absolute mayhem. (He slaps down his card. Kaiba frowns.) Pegasus: That's right-- a world of *Toons*! (Pegasus' card creates a big, cartoony cloud of pink smoke, out of which appears a book with Manga Ryu-Ran and TOON WORLD in bubbly letters on the cover. The book opens with a silly boing sound and a couple of cartoony sound effect words. Inside is an impossible pop-up of cartoony buildings with towers and more than a couple gravestones.) Kaiba: Ha! Don't tell me that you're actually still using that idiotic "Toon World" card. Pegasus (offended): Hm? Kaiba: Well. This is going to be even easier than I thought. Pegasus: I summon Toon Gemini Elf-- in attack mode! Gemini Elf 1900/900/L4/earth/spellcaster/effect (We glimpse the text on this card, which is incorrectly labeled onscreen, 'Toon-Gemini Elf'; I checked, and it's not usually hyphenated. The book closes, spins around, and two caricatured, giggling maidens with pointy ears jump out of it and land on the field, looking sassy. Pegasus also places a facedown card.) Pegasus: And *this*, for later. It's *your* turn, Kaiba-boy. <21:00> (Kaiba draws his card. He just drew the trap Attack Guidance Armor and his hand is: the trap Return From the Different Dimension, the spell Soul Release, Z-Metal Tank, Y-Dragon Head, and X-Head Cannon. He places Attack Guidance Armor in his hand.) Kaiba: I summon X-Head Cannon! Cannon /// Kaiba: Also, I'll throw two cards facedown. *For later*. Pegasus (mockingly): Oooh, I'm *so scared*, Kaiba! Two cards facedown? Oh, mercy me! What will I *do*? Oh, wait a minute, *I* know... (draw) Play this! "Card of Sanctity"! (A bright light appears above the field, shining down in yellows, blues, and whites.) Kaiba: Uh... Pegasus: Isn't it pretty? And it allows us each to draw until we both have six cards in our hand. (Both do so, and look at their hands. Pegasus' hand is: Dark Magician Girl, Cost Down, Monster Reborn, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Summoned Skull, and Toon Table of Contents. Kaiba's hand is: Polymerization, Monster Reborn, Ring of Destruction, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, and Soul Release.) Pegasus: Just what I needed. And now I'll activate the magic card "Cost Down"! Which means that-- Kaiba: Do you *ever* shut up? Pegasus: Ugh! Kaiba: I know what it means; now you can summon your strongest monsters to the field more easily. Please, what do you take me for, some kind of a rookie? Pegasus (wryly): You're not quite *that* good, Kaiba-boy. I summon the Toon Dark Magician Girl! (A cute, cartoony version of Dark Magician Girl pops out of Toon World.) Toon Dark Magician Girl: Mmmm-ha! <2:00> Pegasus: But I won't be using her just yet. First I'll attack with, the Gemini Elves! And I think I'll have them target... *you*! (The Gemini Elves stretch as though made of rubber, and appear behind Kaiba's back. In unison, they each deliver a flying kick right below Kaiba's shoulders. He groans and slumps forward onto the console at the blow, his lifepoints falling to 2100 after the 1900-point attack.) Pegasus: Cartoons are *so violent* these days. But we're not through yet; my Elves have another ability! When they deal damage to a player, that player loses a card from his hand! (Behind Kaiba, the two elves whisper mischievously to each other, then, as Pegasus speaks, they reach over Kaiba's shoulder and pull "Monster Reborn" out of his hand, teasingly holding it up.) Pegasus: Aren't my Toons simply magnificent, Kaiba-boy? (The elves land back on Pegasus' field, quite pleased with themselves. Kaiba watches them with a sneer.) Pegasus: Oh, don't look so sour, think of it *this* way; at least it will be *them* stopping your little quest to the top and not *Yugi-boy* for the umpteenth time! Now then, let's get on with it, shall we? Oh Toon Dark Magician Girl! *Your* turn! (Toon Dark Magician Girl twirls her staff and gets ready to attack.) Toon Dark Magician Girl: Aaah...! Kaiba: I guess it's true that when you get old the mind is the first thing to go, because you forgot all about my facedown cards-- and now it's gonna cost you! (He flips Attack Guidance Armor. A mean-looking chestplate appears on the field; <23:00> Pegasus looks worried and Toon Dark Magician Girl kinda confused.) Toon Dark Magician Girl: ...Oh? Kaiba: "Attack Guidance Armor"! This trap's like a magnet that redirects your own attack right back at you! Pegasus: No...! You *wouldn't*! (The Elves and Dark Magician Girl look scared.) Kaiba: Oh yes I would! And I *will*! Guidance Armor! Attach to the Toon Gemini Elves! (The two terrified elves run for cover, chased by the disembodied metal cuirass. It clamps tightly around both of them, despite their struggling. Toon Dark Magician Girl looks from Kaiba to the Elves, confused. When she looks at the elves one more time, the armor's red eyes start to glow. Her face lights up with a cutesy smile, her confusion evaporated; she knows just what to attack now!) Toon Gemini Elves: ...Huh? Toon Dark Magician Girl: Ah! (Toon Dark Magician Girl twirls her staff, racing for the hapless elves. She whacks them both on the head and they disappear in a puff of pink smoke. Toon Dark Magician Girl giggles happily. Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2900.) Pegasus: But they were just innocent Toons! You'll pay for that!! I activate the magic card "Monster Reborn", to bring them back! (In the card graveyard, ghosts of the Gemini Elves appear from the ground, and they land back on the field, every bit as perky as before. Toon Dark Magician Girl giggles cheekily at Kaiba.) Pegasus: And play "Ultimate Offering" (trap). Now, for every five hundred lifepoints I give up, I can summon one additional monster, <24:00> and by sacrificing my Toon Gemini Elf, Kaiba-boy, this *first* monster will be quite a powerful one! Introducing the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! (Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon is a caricatured version of one of Kaiba's majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragons-- blue eyes, white scales, tiny, feisty, and mean.) Toon Dragon //// Pegasus: Looks rather vicious, doesn't he, but don't you worry yourself, Kaiba-boy, he's actually quite docile. Well, compared to the *next* Toon, that is. Ladies and gents, the Toon Summoned Skull! Summoned Skull //// Pegasus: Sure I'll have to give up another five hundred of my lifepoints, but then you know what they say, Kaiba-boy-- you have to *spend* lifepoints to *take* lifepoints! Hahahaha! Of course, you know all about that; Yugi's been taking *your* lifepoints for what, going on three years now? Oh, I'm *sorry* to keep bringing that up! Kaiba: Hmph! (draw) I activate the magic card, "Dark Core"! (Above the field in the center, a black hole forms, crackling with lightning. Pegasus looks angry.) Kaiba: Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can remove any monster from the game. <25:00> Pegasus: I see. Well, then... I'm sorry, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, but I guess this is goodbye..! Kaiba: Not quite, Pegasus; you won't be getting off *that* easily. Because I'm discarding Y-Dragon Head from my hand, so I can remove X-Head *Cannon* from the game. Pegasus: What?! But X-Head Cannon is your *own* monster! What're you scheming...? Kaiba: I also activate the magic card "Soul Release". It removes one *more* monster from the game, and I'm using it on my Y-Dragon Head. Pegasus: *Why* are you removing your own monsters?! Kaiba: And now-- I summon-- Z-Metal Tank! Pegasus: *That makes no sense*! Unless--!! Kaiba: Unless I still have one *more* card to play, Pegasus. And it so happens I *do*. Activate "Return From the Different Dimension"! (Kaiba's lifepoints fall to 1050.) Kaiba: It's well worth half my lifepoints to bring back all my monsters, a nice trick to know when you wanna summon more than one monster in a turn! Pegasus: Ahh...! <26:00> Kaiba: And, as you're well aware, these aren't just *any* monsters, Pegasus-- they combine! (The three monsters rise into the air, sparking and sparkling with electricity. X-Head Cannon's spherical base begins to spin; Y-Dragon Head's wings detach and its legs fold into its base; Z-Metal Tank unfolds a perfect docking spot for Y's base, and the three pieces click together.) Kaiba: Together, they create the ultimate XYZ-Dragon Cannon! (Kaiba's new monster lands on the field, ready for battle.) Cannon //// Kaiba: Yes. Now I have all the firepower I need to blast any card I want outta the duel. If you still say you're gonna win, then it's *time* to change your *toon*! Go! Destroy Toon World! Pegasus: No-o-o!!! Kaiba: Use Cannon Firestorm! (XYZ-Dragon Cannon trains its guns on Toon World and vaporizes it. Toon Summoned Skull, Toon Dark Magician Girl, and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon shatter one by one. The massive fireball grows larger and larger reflected in Pegasus' wide eye until it hits him full-on.) Pegasus: Aaoougggghhh!! (He falls backward and lands on his back on the hard stone, trembling.) Kaiba (deadpan): That's all, folks. (Kaiba walks over and opens the suitcase Pegasus left on the desk and takes out the single deck of cards cushioned in the case, fanning the cards in front of him.) Kaiba: Now let's see what you've got to beat the Egyptian Gods! ...Looks like you had *two* cards up your sleeve! (He takes two cards from the deck. Pegasus looks over his shoulder toward Kaiba, entirely surprised.) Pegasus: What do you mean... <27:00> *two* cards? (sits up) Kaiba... there was only *one*! (Pegasus watches Kaiba leave, completely mystified.) Kaiba: Yeah, right! Nice try, you snake.Category:Shitpost users